


Here & Still, Still Alive

by HopefulNebula



Category: Alphas (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: s01e05 Never Let Me Go, Female Friendship, Gen, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: Rachel takes some time to recover from her ordeal in Pennsylvania. Dr. Rosen and Nina are there to help, whether she wants it or not.
Relationships: Rachel Pirzad & Lee Rosen, Rachel Pirzad & Nina Theroux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Here & Still, Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doranwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/gifts).



Rachel didn't really remember getting back from Fenton. It wasn't that she'd fallen asleep - she never could sleep in cars - but, if she looked back on it, everything was kind of a mess. She knew they'd stopped for gas at some point, but that was because the scent of it was still heavy on Dr. Rosen. If her brain had retained any memories of the actual stop, it wasn't sharing with her now.

She supposed she should be worried about that, except that she _did_ remember Dr. Calder reminding Dr. Rosen to monitor her for signs of residual shock. Shock sounded about right.

It wasn't until the steady stop-and-go of the car's engine in city traffic stopped that she looked up.

"This isn't-" Nina's? Home? Rachel wasn't sure what she meant to say, let alone what she'd expected.

Dr. Rosen answered the question she hadn't asked.. "You shouldn't be alone right now. And I'd be a lot more comfortable having you close to some medical equipment."

Rachel just nodded and let him lead her into the building. With the others still on their way back, the office would be her best option, and she really hadn't been eager to be alone in the first place.

She might not have remembered a lot of the car ride, but Rachel would definitely remember Dr. Rosen tucking the blanket around her shoulders as she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Rachel woke up to the sun on her face and the smell of tea being brewed.

There was still only one other person in the office, but it wasn't Dr. Rosen. Judging from the sound of high heels on the floor, it had to be Nina.

Rachel sat up and looked at the clock - it was just after nine in the morning. She peeked through the half-open door to see Nina in the breakroom, as she'd expected. But there wasn't anyone else around.

"Nina?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Hey," Nina said. "I'm glad you're up. Dr. Rosen told everyone else to just go straight home after we finished up in Fenton, so we wouldn't disturb you."

"And you're here because he asked you to come?"

"I'm here because I _want_ to be here. And because Dr. Rosen can't sleep in chairs without throwing out his back."

That made Rachel smile a little. "When did you get back?" she asked.

"Around 11. Bill had to hand over the last of the cop stuff, and somebody had to stick around to make sure we didn't have to pay the towing company."

" _Nina!_ "

Nina laughed softly. "Kidding. Since it happened during a case, the DOD's paying for it. One of the perks of having government overlords, I guess. And I have some good news too."

"Oh?" Rachel asked.

"Our investigation was apparently enough to get Chris's death reclassified. Or at least, the acting sheriff is getting that started. There's some paperwork he has to do first, but he got it started while we were still in town."

It wasn't justice, not by any means, and it didn't make any of it okay, but it felt good to know that the truth was finally coming out.

"So anyway, I stopped by my place and got your toothbrush and some other things, if you need them. And-"

Nina stopped talking as soon as Rachel's arms closed around her. "Thank you," Rachel whispered when Nina returned the hug.

Rachel felt Nina start to say something a few times, but no words came out. Eventually, they'd have to face the rest of the day. Until then, they had this.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Ellen Hagan's fabulous poem "[What We Do - Now](https://www.splitthisrock.org/poetry-database/poem/what-we-do-now)".
> 
> To Doranwen: Thank you for the chance to explore an episode that left us with more than a few loose ends!


End file.
